


Let's play

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Gen, Male Homosexuality, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/BhKoKYw)

Here I am!  
Last week due to some commitments I could not publish as usual through Friday, but I'm here to remedy!  
A beautiful Adrian / Eddie because p0rn is better!


End file.
